Encierro
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: ¿Quien dice que los perro y gatos se la pasan peleando? Slash, AU


Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación original de CLAMP, solo los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

Historia basada en el _One-shot PetShop Boys_, autora Sara Aoi.

Explicando un poco. Ellos son animales comunes, sin embargo para adaptarlo al _yaoi_ habrá una parte –ya verán– que se narra como si fuesen humanos.

**Encierro**

**Por Tlacuilo**

El lugar era deprimente solo por el hecho de no tener ni una bombilla que funcionara sin hacer ruido y amenazar con apagarse en cualquier momento. Las jaulas oxidadas estaban apiladas sobre una superficie de cemento, los habitantes del lugar eran demasiado inocentes para estar tristes a pesar de ver muchos de sus vecinos desaparecer, no sabían a ciencia cierta el destino de estos, pero todos deseaban pensar que iban con familias que los adoptaban.

En una de las jaulas del fondo, un felino se limpiaba ronroneando contento. Este felino era de color muy claro y hermosos ojos azules que lo hacían merecedor de buen alimento y trato preferencial, pues Fei-Wang –encargado del lugar– creía que algún día vendrían por ese minino y que incluso pagarían por llevárselo.

000

El perro corrió al fondo del callejón, brincó sobre unas cajas y alcanzó el otro lado, creyendo que estaba cerca de perder a su perseguidor, sin embargo no contó con un niño en bicicleta que le cerró el paso –sin intención– y el perro fue atrapado a pesar de que se revolvió con enormes esfuerzos por escapar.

Sintiendo la tenaza que se ajustaba en su cuello fue subido a la camioneta, no era tonto y sabía perfectamente a donde lo llevaban… a encerrarlo. La mayoría de los que había visto en la calle viviendo como él, no estaba enterados de ese trasporte del que no podías escapar, pero el ya tenían tanto tiempo en las calles que los reconocía por el olor.

El can ladró sin cesar todo el camino, siendo el único modo que le quedaba para mostrar su frustración por ser cazado.

000

La puerta del establecimiento se abrió y Fei-Wang entró. Su compañera lo miró y al notarlo feliz, preguntó:

–¿Qué pasó?

–Por fin lo atrape.

–Al que aseguras puede ser vendido.

–Ese mismo.

–Quiero confiar, pero te recuerdo que ese gato sigue aquí.

–Eso es por qué no hemos tenido clientes que valoren el precio de una mascota con pedigrí.

–Eso opinas tú.

Fei-Wang ignoró el comentario y entró con la caja trasportadora del perro hasta el fondo donde estaban los otros. El hombre dejó la jaula en el suelo y usando la vara de control, lo sacó de la caja trasportadora y lo metió en una de las jaulas más resistentes que tenía.

El hombre salió y el can se removió inquieto en ese pequeño lugar que le dificultaba todo movimiento.

–¿Quién eres?

Escuchó que preguntaban. Él ignoró la pregunta y buscó como escapar de ahí.

–Que grosero, pregunte ¿quién eres?

Hubo gruñidos como respuesta.

–Bueno como no me dices tu nombre, yo opino que te llamas Kuro.

–…

El can no respondió de nuevo, pero en su fuero interno se preguntó cómo ese gato metiche había adivinado como lo llamaban. El minino se acercó a la jaula sin temer que el perro recién llegado lo atacase.

–¡Lárgate gato!

–¿Por qué Kurotan?

–Me llamo Kurogane.

–¡Kurowan!

–Gato tonto. –dijo molesto el can.

–Yo me llamo Fye.

–…

–Tampoco te agrada estar aquí, a mí no me gusta, pero me he acostumbrado, tengo comida y no paso frio como cuando vivía en la calle.

–…

–La verdad no es que haya conocido mucho, pues llegue aquí cuando era pequeño.

El gato siguió su extraña platica –monologo–, pues el gran perro no agregaba nada, más para Fye que no tenía con quien conversar le pareció agradable tener a alguien que lo escuchara. Ambos separados de los otros animales eran compañeros de soledad.

Kurogane se fue acostumbrado a la constante conversación del minino y poco a poco los dos se sintieron cercanos –por mucho que el perro lo negara.

–Kuro wan wan, abre la boca.

El minino aventó un _pescadito*_ de su comida de gato, para el perro y este no hizo caso dejando que el pedacito rodara.

–¡Eres malo Kuro!

El gato se dio la vuelta indignado y se fue a refugiar al fondo de su jaula donde Kuro no lo podía ver.

El perro se quedó impávido sin moverse… pasaron –no sabía cuánto tiempo– y al notar que su amigo ya no le hablaría…

El sonido de las mandíbulas masticando fue lo que llamó la atención al gatito de color claro y agazapado, se acercó para ver lo que Kuro hacía… El perro estaba mordisqueando el _pescadito_. Fye corrió hasta tener parte del hociquito pegado en las rejas y sonrió.

–¿Te gustó?

El perro tragó todo y no dijo nada, pero esa fue una respuesta positiva para el de ojos azules que corrió de regreso a su platito y tomó otro _pescadito_ para dárselos a su amigo.

Este lo aceptó y el gato tan feliz como estaba, lamió la mejilla del perro, este se asombró, pero permitió que el minino _lo limpiara_. El perro miró los ojos cerrados del gato cuando lo lamía y sintió ternura, ese Fye era algo loco y hablador, pero era su mejor amigo y su compañero en ese lugar de encierro.

Desde ese día Fye siempre tenía que compartir comida con Kurogane y este lo debía comer si no quería que su rubio amigo se ofendiera. Era gracioso a su modo de ver, pues en las calles era temido por los otros canes y que decir de los felinos en cambio en ese lugar temía hacer enojar a un _gato roñoso_.

000

Fei-Wang llegó a trabajar y entró al cuarto de encierro para checar a los animales, dos de ellos serían entregados a un laboratorio, al llegar al fondo del lugar vio al gato de color claro.

–Eres muy bonito, sin embargo ya estás viejo y de ese modo ya no me sirves para venderte. –Luego se giró a ver a Kuro– y tú amigo te irás a una compañía de seguridad, ahí entre mas feroces sean los perro, es mejor.

Fei-Wang salió y dejó al par de animales sintiendo que su mundo se acababa, no eran tontos o se podía decir que entendían que serían separados y que posiblemente Fye fuera a dar a ese lugar junto con los otros.

Fye miró con tristeza a Kuro, pero al verlo serio trató de sonreír.

–Te iras de aquí, podrás ser libre.

–Libre no.

–Pero saldrás y eso es lo que importa.

El felino suspiró

–Te extrañaré.

Fye se alejó de la jaula de su amigo y se fue a acostar en un rincón, estaba triste por muchas razones, pero la principal porque sería separado de Kuro, y es que le dolía que este no se sintiera de la misma forma.

Kurogane estiró su pata tratando de alcanzar al minino, mas este estaba muy lejos y hecho una bolita. El perro no sabía qué hacer para que su amigo no se sintiera mal, pues nunca tuvo a alguien tan importante en su vida.

La hora de la comida llegó y el perro esperó mucho tiempo a que Fye fuese a darle bocaditos de su alimento… más este seguía arrinconado sin comer siquiera.

Para el anochecer había pasado todo un día sin ver a su felino y por primera vez Kurogane sintió mucha tristeza, tanta que deseaba dejar salir como fuera… los aullidos sonaron lastimeros en el pequeño lugar y Fye alzó su orejitas escuchando como el canino se lamentaba.

Fye se levantó y fue hasta donde Kurogane estaba, este al verlo corrió y lamió su rostro peludo.

–Fye…

–¿Kuro wan wan?

–No estés triste Fye.

El gatito ronroneó contento, sintiendo como era apreciado por ese alguien especial. Kurogane siguió lamiendo al minino y este se dejó hacer, respondiendo con más ronroneos que al más grande le parecieron agradables. Kurogane deseaba hacer sentir bien a Fye y a su vez mostrarle lo mucho que le importaba…

El de cabello negro lamió la boca del otro y este se asombró, pero pronto comenzó a corresponder. El rubio trató de acercarse más al moreno, sin embargo la jaula se los impedía y ambo se sintieron frustrados aunque no fue por mucho, pues partes de sus cuerpos si se podían conectar, como sus hocicos.

Los dos tratando de acercarse más y sentir el cuerpo contrario, jalaron las jaulas y la del rubio cayó rodando haciendo que se abriera. El de ojos azules salió algo mareado por el golpe, pero en cuanto oyó al moreno llamarlo se levantó y corrió hasta este.

–Kuro podemos liberarte a ti también.

–Si.

Los dos hicieron fuerza y lograron moverla jaula lo suficiente para que Kurogane con recargarse la hiciera rodar y sufriera lo misma suerte que la de Fye.

_Libres los dos pudieron abrazarse a sus anchas y rodar por el suelo sin soltarse, Kuro empezó a besar al rubio y este correspondió ahora con más libertad de sentir el fuerte cuerpo de Kuro sobre él. El moreno saboreó la piel de su amante y este maulló de satisfacción al sentir la boca del otro recorriéndolo por completo. Eran de especies diferentes y ambos machos, sin embargo eso no era importante cuando se querían de ese modo. Kurogane bajó hasta el miembro de Fye y lo lamió para luego introducírselo en la boca. Fye se mordió los labios para no hacer tanto ruido, pues a pesar de no ver a los demás sabían que estaban más allá. Kuro dejó su golosina y colocándose entre las piernas de Fye…_

–_¿Qué haces Kurorin?_

_Kurogane sintió una inmensa ternura, pues a pesar de su edad su rubio no sabía mucho de la vida._

–_Algo para que seas completamente mío ¿quieres?_

–…_Si._

_El moreno se introdujo en el rubio y este se removió por el dolor, pero el mayor lo aferró y se acercó para besarlo y hacerle olvidar. Los movimiento iniciaron y con eso el placer que ambos sintieron. Fye se aferró a la fuerte espada de Kuro y este lo levantó para tener más oportunidad de moverlo. Entre besos y caricias llegaron al clímax y juntos se sintieron completos…_

Fye sin dejar de ronronear dejó que Kuro lo limpiara y al terminar los dos caminaron por el pasillo donde las bombillas apenas si alumbraban y ahí vieron a varios gatos y perros que les pedían que los sacaran. Fye le dijo a Kuro.

–Por favor…

–…

El perro se resignó a conceder esa petición y usando su peso y fuerza hizo lo mismo que habían hecho con sus prisiones y dejaron que todos los otros salieran, luego buscaron un lugar por donde escapar y la noche les dio la bienvenida la libertad. Juntos sentados lado a lado con las colitas entrelazadas, miraron como todos los demás se iban corriendo.

–Kuro ¿Qué haremos?

–Es peligroso estar fuera, pero te prometo que siempre te protegeré.

Fye sonrió y con el amanecer sus ojos azules brillaron de felicidad. Ya no tenía miedo, pues su Kurogane lo protegería.

**Fin**

*Cierta comida para gatos tiene figuritas y entre ellas hay una en forma de pescado.

Terminó, espero que les guste un poquito y si pueden les recomiendo que lean el manga aunque es _shota_ jejeje


End file.
